Sonamy & Taicks Boom - Truth or Dare
by Foxboy614
Summary: *I OWN NOTHING!* Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Sticks all join together at Tails' house for a sleepover and play truth or dare. A night of fun and romance await them. Sonamy and Taicks. Rated T for suggestive moments and lots of kissing.


**I do not own anything. I am just a fan doing this for fun and amusement.  
A/N: I've been wanting to do this for quite a while. Also, Tailsgirl suggested it.  
A/N: Big thanks to ultimateCCC and Diamondboi90 for the suggestions.  
Warning!: This will contain lots of steamy and suggestive moments. I made sure not to go too far, but I still felt a warning was needed. If you're not into that kind of thing, turn back now. Otherwise, enjoy the story.**

It was a calm and relaxing Friday night. Since Eggman had already attacked that week, the team was able to spend their weekend in peace. And so, Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Sticks all decided to have a sleepover at Tails' house. However, Knuckles could not join them, as he promised Perci he would help her guard some treasure she and Cliff found at a dig site from thieves. Also, he admitted that he wanted the two couples to be alone together.

Sonic decided to wear blue plaid pajama pants. Amy wore a white and red striped shirt with red pajama shorts. Tails went with some orange pajama pants. And lastly, Sticks wore a white tank top with green pajama shorts. All four were nice and cozy, ready to have fun with their sleepover.

For the first order of business, they decided to get the sleepover staple, truth or dare, out of the way first. Every sat in a circle, with each guy sitting next to their girlfriends. And since this was Sticks' first game of truth or dare, and her first sleepover in general, the three were there to help her out. "Ok, so, what're the rules to this?" Sticks asked.  
"It's actually really simple." Tails said. "It goes like this; let's say Sonic asks me truth or dare. Whatever I pick, I have to say or do it. Like, if I say truth, Sonic will ask me a question, and I have to answer it truthfully."  
"Uh huh..." Sticks said, still a bit unsure.  
"Well, just watch us. You'll get the idea." Tails told her, taking her hand in his.

"I'll start us off." Amy said. "So, Sticks, truth or dare?"  
"Truth." Sticks replied.  
"Did you ever have feelings for Tails before he met Zooey?" Amy asked.  
"Well… I did start to feel differently about him in time. I tried to ignore it at first, but it just got stronger in time. So, I guess so." Sticks said. Tails smiled and side-hugged her.

"You see? That's all you have to do." Amy told Sticks. "I told you that it's simple. So now, you find someone else to challenge."  
"Ok. So… Sonic, truth or dare?" Sticks asked.  
"Truth." Sonic replied.  
"What made you fall for Amy?" Sticks asked.  
"Interesting question." Sonic began. "I actually liked her before we started dating. The reasons are for her battle prowess, her tough attitude, her caring nature, and her beauty." he explained. Amy smiled lovingly at him and kissed his cheek. Sonic returned the favor to her.

"So now, Tails, truth or dare?" Sonic asked.  
"Dare." Tails replied.  
"I dare you to sing a romantic song for Sticks." Sonic said. Tails blushed a bit as he thought of a song to sing for her. Thankfully, it did not take him very long before he came up with the perfect song to sing for her. He turned to Sticks and cleared his throat, taking a few deep breaths before singing **_You'll Be in My Heart_**. Sonic and Amy silently sang along with him. Sonic knew Tails had piced the perfect song; the lyrics to it fit the relationship between Tails and Sticks perfectly. Sticks was listening with teary eyes and a warm smile. When he was done, Sticks spoke up.  
"Tails… that was beautiful." she said as a stray tear streaked down her cheek. Tails smiled and cupped her cheek, wiping the tear away with his thumb. He pulled her in for a sweet and loving kiss.

They held the kiss for a few seconds before breaking away and rubbing their noses together. But as much as they wanted to continue, they had to get back to the game. "Ok now… Amy, truth or dare?" Tails asked.  
"Truth." Amy replied.  
"Why do you have that weird inflatable Sonic doll?" he asked. Amy felt her face practically burst into flames. Sonic, who was taking a drink of his soda at the time he asked the question, spat it out everywhere, coughing up a storm.  
"WHAT?!" Sonic asked in between coughs. "Is this **_*cough*_** something **_*cough*_** I should be cocerned about? **_*cough cough*_** "  
"No, no, no, it's… it's nothing like that!" Amy frantically assured him. "I had that thing to practice talking to you and asking you out. I mock-talk to it, going through every possible scenario that could happen so I can be ready for it." she explained further. "That's all. I swear." Sonic looked deep into her eyes, trying to see if there was any indication that she was lying. Thankfully, he saw nothing and could tell she was telling the truth. And it was never discussed about again.

"Anyways, on with the game." Amy said. "Tails, truth or dare?"  
"Truth." Tails replied.  
"What made you fall for Sticks?" Amy asked.  
"Well, several reasons." Tails replied. "Her beauty, her acrobatics, her combat prowess, she's fun to be with, and she always keeps you on your toes." Sticks smiled and hugged his neck, kissing his cheek. Tails giggled and side-hugged her.

"So now, Sticks, truth or dare?" Tails asked.  
"Dare." Sticks replied.  
"I dare you to do something to surprise Tails." Amy said. But Tails had to raise a hand to stop her.  
"Amy… do you know what 'surprise' means?" he asked. "If you tell her to surprise me, when I'm in the same room as you two, then it won't be a surprise. Plus, I know Sticks well enough to know to expect the unexpected. And further more, I-" But whatever Tails was about to say died on his tongue when he felt one of his tails being grabbed and hugged. His eyes shifted over and his head slowly turned to see that it was Sticks who had grabbed his tail, and was now cuddling it like a pillow. "...Ok… that's new..." he admitted. He never would have expected THAT. "I thought you didn't like fluffy things." he told her.  
"A girl can change." Sticks replied, smiling innocently as she booped his nose playfully, making him giggle. She resumed cuddling his tail, rubbing her soft nose against his skin, making him giggle some more. "So fluffy..." she quietly gushed. But then, an idea popped into her head; a very cute idea. She took the tail and draped it around her neck before striking a pose, making her look like a celebrity. Tails laughed and wrapped his tail around her before pulling her in for a hug and kiss. When they pulled away, Tails spoke up.  
"You're a goofy girl, you know that?" he stated.  
"You know you love me for that." Sticks told him. Tails chuckled and kissed her neck softly.  
"Yeah, I do." he admitted.

After she had her fun, she went to give her dare. "Now, Sonic, truth or dare?"  
"Dare, baby!" Sonic said, enthusiastic for a good dare.  
"I dare you to make Amy fluster." she challenged devilishly. "I wanna see her blush and steam like mad." Sonic grinned, taking her challenge. He pulled Amy into his lap.  
"Challenge accepted." he said before leaning in to Amy's neck, licking it. Amy's face became as red as Knuckles' fur, feeling Sonic's moist and wet tongue caressing her skin. Sonic grinned as he felt her writhe in his hold. To add on to it, Sonic ran one hand up and down her side, making her blush more. And to up it even more, he ran one hand a little bit up her shirt, making steam rise off her and shudder in delight. Deciding he had completed his dare, he decided to savor this moment for a while longer, keeping his hands on her hips as he licked her neck. Amy moaned in pleasure.

Finally, he was done and pulled away, smiling proudly at his handiwork. "Moving on." he said. "Amy, truth or dare?"  
"T-T-Truth." she replied, still feeling a bit light-headed from Sonic's assault on her neck.  
"Why were you so afraid to admit to me that you have a crush on me?" he asked.  
"I was… I was afraid you'd reject me. And on top of that, I feared that Eggman would use me against you to get you to do what he wants." Amy admitted. Sonic smiled lovingly and cupped her cheek.  
"Oh, Ames, my sweet rose." he said gently. "Eggman may talk big, but he's pretty dumb. I can easily take him. And as for your first point, that's sorta one of the reasons that I was afraid to tell YOU that I liked you." he said. Amy smiled and leaned forward, kissing his cheek and lips.

"So, Tails, truth or dare?" Amy asked.  
"Dare." Tails replied.  
"I dare you to pounce Sticks." Amy said. But now it was Sticks' turn to interrupt her.  
"Amy, do you know what makes a pounce work?" she asked. "It's surprise. Like the point Tails made earlier, it doesn't do you any good to try and surprise someone if the victim in questions knows it's coming. The perfect pounce requires timing, planning, and, as I said- OOF!" she was suddenly interrupted by Tails pouncing her and pinning her down. He grinned smugly at her. "...surprise." she finally said. Tails chuckled and pecked her nose before helping her up.

"Sticks? Truth or dare?" Tails asked.  
"Truth." Sticks said.  
"I heard from Amy that there's something special about your necklace. What is it?" Tails asked. But the instant he saw Sticks' face change, becoming more somber and sad, he knew he had walked into some sensitive territory. "Sticks… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to-" but Sticks stopped him.  
"No… it's ok." she said. "It was given to me by my mom. She died when I was a little girl. So I wear it to keep her close and to honor her memory." she explained.  
"Sticks, I'm really sorry. I didn't realize that it was a family thing." Tails said sadly. But Sticks gave him a reassuring smile.  
"It's ok. I forgive you. You had no way of knowing." Sticks told him.

Wanting to get a happier mood back, Sticks turned to Amy. "Amy, truth or dare?"  
"Dare." Amy said.  
"I dare you to be more forward with Sonic. I want to see you make HIM fluster and blush." she added devilishly. Amy turned to Sonic, smiling suggestively at him.  
"Oh, I can definitely do that." she said, leaning closer to Sonic. "After all, I AM dating the most handsome, fastest, bravest, and most charming hedgehunk in the world." she said before kissing Sonic's neck, sucking gently on it. All the while, she was running her hands up and down his abs and chest. Sonic blushed hard and deep, feeling steam rise off his head as he felt the pink bombshell sucking his neck and caressing his chest. Amy giggled at his reaction and pecked his lips.

"Now then, Sonic, truth or dare?" Amy asked.  
"I'll choose… truth." Sonic said.  
"Besides water, what else do you fear?" Amy asked.  
"Spiders." Sonic replied with no hesitation. "They're creepy, they can be dangerous, and they look like demonic aliens."  
"I see." Amy said. "Nothing wrong with that. Arachnophobia is a common phobia." she added.  
"I'd hardly say fearing spiders is irrational." Sonic said. The others giggled.

"Moving on." Sonic said, wanting to keep the game going. "Sticks, truth or dare?"  
"Truth." Sticks replied.  
"What do you and Tails usually do for dates?" Sonic asked.  
"Well, we like to go swimming, have picnics in the jungle, go for walks, stay at home to watch movies and cuddle, and do some kissing." Sticks replied. "Also, I like to ambush Tails with some special kisses."  
"They're all dynamite, by the way." Tails added, making Sticks blush lightly.

"Amy, truth or dare?" Sticks asked.  
"Dare." Amy said.  
"I dare you to take a bite out of this pepper." Sticks said, holding a red chili pepper. Amy hesitated at first, but she reluctantly took it and took a big bite out of it. Her eyes widened, her muzzle ran red, she began to sweat, and her mouth was burning like a flame. She fought back screaming in burning pain. But soon, she could not stand it any longer.  
"GYAAAAAAHHHHHH!" she yelled, running towards the kitchen as fast as she could, rushing to get some milk to cool her mouth. She poured a big glass and guzzled it down in about five seconds, panting in relief. Meanwhile, everyone else was losing their crap; laughing and rolling on the floor. Amy's face ran red again, this time in embarrassment and anger. But soon their laughter was getting to her, and she started to laugh herself.

"Oh, man I love this game." Sonic said.  
"I agree." Sticks said. "I never thought I'd have this much fun."  
"It has been fun." Amy stated, rejoining the group. "But now, we'll do one more before we watch our movie and go to sleep. So Tails, truth or dare?"  
"I'll go with dare." Tails said.  
"I dare you to… to… hmm..." Amy said, trailing off, trying to think of a dare for him. Sonic even began to ponder an idea. Soon, the perfect one came into his head and he snapped his fingers. He whispered his plan into Amy's ear, making her muzzle run red and giggle. Tails raised an eyebrow in confusion and curiosity. Once Sonic was done, he sat back in his normal spot. Amy grinned devilishly. "I dare you to go into the closet, with Sticks… for seven minutes." she said.

It did not take long before it clicked in Tails' head. His eyes progressively got bigger, and his muzzle ran red. He knew what Amy meant for him to do. He has heard a lot about this challenge; it was called Seven Minutes in Heaven. "Will do." Sticks said enthusiastically, unaware of what was to happen. She tried to help Tails up, but he seemed to be in some sort of trance. She snapped her fingers, bringing him back to his senses. "Oh, sorry." Tails said, standing up. Sticks took his hand in hers and the two walked into the closet.

The closet was surprisingly wide. Sticks was impressed. Tails, meanwhile, was blushing hard again. Sticks noticed his reaction and was curious now. "Tails? What's up?" she asked.  
"The challenge Amy gave me… have you ever heard of Seven Minutes in Heaven?" Tails asked. Sticks began to think about it.  
"Nope." she replied innocently. "What is it?"  
"Well, a boy and a girl are put in a closet and left in there for seven minutes. In that time, the two usually make out."  
"Is that so?" Sticks asked.  
"Yeah." Tails replied. Sticks then smiled suggestively and snaked her arms around his neck.  
"Well then..." she purred. "What are you waiting for?" she added in an equal tone. Tails grinned and gripped her hips.  
"Just trying to collect myself… but now, I'm ready." he said.

The two lean in for a gentle kiss. They break away, only to reconnect again for a longer kiss. And like last time, they broke away. But then, Tails pushed Sticks against the wall, kissing her full force. Sticks wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing him back with equal passion. Their mouths opened and their tongues entangled in a fiery dance of passion. Moans and growls of pleasure were emitting from them as they kissed. Tails ran his hands up and down the sides of her waist, hips, and legs, making her moan in pleasure. Sticks ran her hands up and down his fluffy chest, making him growl in pleasure.

Wanting to be on top for a while, Sticks unwrapped her legs from around Tails' waist and pushed against the wall, pushing him onto his back with her on top. That forced them to break the kiss for just a while, allowing them to catch their breath. Once they caught their breath, they resumed their kiss, letting their tongues dance and play. Tails rubbed her back and the back of her head. He even ran his hands through her hair. But in their moment of passion, Tails' thumb got caught in her hair band and he undid her hair, letting her pigtail-like hair undo and fall. Sticks broke away immediately, blushing hard. She had never let anyone see her like that before. But Tails was in awe of her; not only did he not know he hair did that, but she also looked so beautiful.

"Sticks? Why are you blushing?" Tails asked as he sat up with her.  
"This is embarrassing! I look ridiculous!" Sticks cried. Tails chuckled and kissed her, gently massaging her tongue with his own as his hands massaged her lower back. Sticks moaned in his mouth and kissed back, falling back with Tails now on top. When they broke away, Tails cupped her cheek.  
"Oh, my beloved wildflower. I think you look beautiful." he told her. Sticsk was surprised.  
"You do?" she asked. Tails nodded his head. Sticks smiled and decided to undo the other band. Her hair was now completely let down, leaving her looking almost angelic in the twin-tailed fox's eyes. They sat up with Sticks in Tails' lap and resumed their kiss, with Tails running his hands through her soft and silky hair.

As much as they wanted to continue, their seven minutes were up and Sonic let them know. The two reluctantly broke away, panting hard and smiling big. They stood up, smoothed the wrinkles out of their clothes, and left the closet. Now it was time for them to start their movie. The girls got the movie started while the boys went to get popcorn and drinks ready for them. Once done, the boys joined their girls on the couch and pulled them into their laps. The girls responded by giving their boyfriends kisses on the cheeks and lips. And so the movie began, and the two couples watched happily.

Once the movie was over, the four were now feeling sleepy and decided to hit the hay. Sonic and Amy got into their respective sleeping bags, sleeping close to each other. Meanwhile, Tails and Sticks had one sleeping bag unzipped to form a pallet, while the other served as their cover. The two got under and cuddled up together, kissing each other one last time for the night.

"Good night, Tails." Sticks said lovingly.  
"Good night, Sticks." Tails said in an equally loving tone.  
"Good night, Sonic." Amy said sweetly.  
"Good night, Amy." Sonic replied in an equally sweet tone.

The two couples did not take long before drifting off into a deep and content slumber. This was bound to be a sleepover none would soon forget. Especially Sticks, who probably had the most fun of any of them. Now whether it was for being alone with Tails in the closet, making out with him, or for the fact it was her first sleepover was up for debate. However, it seems very likely that it was both reasons.

 **THE END  
*And that's a wrap! What did you guys think? Let me know if you want. And as always, I'll see y'all around. God bless, and be safe!**


End file.
